1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to E-paper display devices, especially to an E-paper display device with an illumination device.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, electronic book readers have become more and more popular. Electronic book readers usually adopt an electronic paper (E-paper) display to display electronic book content. The E-paper display relies on reflecting ambient light to be readable. When the ambient light is weak or non-existent, the E-paper display cannot be read by users.
Therefore, what is needed is an E-paper display device with an illumination device alleviating the limitations described above.